College Years
by HatterSaz
Summary: Konata and the girls make arrangements to meet after two years of very little contact. Time to catch up with latest news and college courses. (I fashioned the colleges like the ones from England because that's where I live and I have no idea how Japan's colleges work)


After high school, the four girls had split off to go to their chosen colleges. Kagami and Miyuki went to the same college, attending different courses. Whereas Tsukasa and Konata attended different colleges all together.

It has been 2 years since all four had hung out together and the girls were looking forward to it. About a week ago they met in one of Konata's favourite MMO games and discussed hanging out again. They decided to go for a film and a nice long chat in a cake cafe. Kagami did joke about going to the cosplay cafe that Konata works at but was shot down when Konata said she had left the job.

It was the day to meet at the train station where they used to meet to walk to high school together, and Kagami and Tsukasa were the first to arrive. Tsukasa looked around with a worried look. "You don't think they forgot do you sis?" She said after concluding neither of the other girls were around. "Miyuki won't but Konata probably has" Kagami said with a snigger. She sighed and concluded "She probably hasn't changed a bit".

The next train pulled into the station and Miyuki stepped onto the platform. Kagami and Tsukasa looked at her happily and Tsukasa gave her a welcoming hug. The three girls stood there chatting as they waited for Konata.

"Wow Miyuki-san, you look really different without your glasses!" Tsukasa pointed out. Miyuki blushed and said "It's a little embarrassing but I broke my glasses the first week of college and decided it would be easier to get contacts." "I knew it!" A familiar voice came from behind the girls, "It's been ages and you're still so moé." Kagami turned around to see a tall girl with short, blue hair standing next to Tsukasa. _"Konata?!"_ She thought to herself. Tsukasa was the first to say something to the familiar yet unfamiliar girl, "Konata, you look so good!" Miyuki continued, "Yes you do, and it's so good to see you again after all this time." Konata pulled the oh so memorable face that her friends knew so well. "It's good to see you too Yuki-Chan", Konata looked towards Kagami and spoke, a smile creeping across her face. "Her hair may be shorter but you can still feel the violent aura she emits." The girls chuckled as Kagami gave a look of disapproval. When finally Kagami spoke, a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Come on, we could stand and talk all day but the film won't wait for us." She looked at the other girls who nodded in agreement and sniggered as she said "Can't use your height as an advantage now Konata! You'll have to pay full price like everyone else." Konata just laughed as the quartet talked and walked towards the cinema.

The girls arrived at the cinema and waited in queue to pay for their tickets. Konata let out a moan and yelled, "Why is this taking so long...if this were an anime it would only-" Konata paused and looked at Tsukasa. The group questioned her silent thoughts as Tsukasa turned red from Konata's constant stare. "Hey, what are you staring at?" Kagami questioned and Konata looked at Kagami with a some what evil grin then back to Tsukasa. "I bet if Tsukasa asked the big group in front to let us go first they would." Kagami gave a look of slight annoyance as she said, "and why would they do that?" "Oh Kagami, everyone knows the cute innocent of the group is the one that can get things done...especially if an older man is involved" Konata said with a wink as Tsukasa began to panic. "But I-I'm...I mean, n-no one would actually do that, right?" Tsukasa stuttered as her face turned red. Kagami gave Konata an evil look as she grinned and winked in Kagami's direction. "Look it's our turn now anyway, so let's hold off on forcing Tsukasa to do things ok Konata?" Konata nodded with a slightly disapproved face and they all made their way into the cinema after paying for tickets.

The film seemed to drag on while they sat in the cinema hoping for it to end. They had decided to watch Frozen as the animation looked good and the film had a lot of hype to it. However, Konata and Kagami weren't very impressed with the story at all, sure it looked good but it was a very slow and _"boring"_. Meanwhile Tsukasa was sat with tears streaming down her face and Miyuki looked happy to be sat watching it. Suddenly, Kagami noticed a light emanating from her friend and looked over to see Konata sat playing a 3DS. Kagami sat with shock plastered on her face and turned to Konata to speak. "You can't play that here! It's a cinema!" Kagami tried to whisper but it came out a little louder than she hoped, forcing a few people in the row in front to turn and look at them in disapproval. Konata sighed, knowing Kagami was right and that if she argued people would complain, she closed her 3DS and looked back at the film.

The film had finished and the girls left to find a cake cafe. Konata stretched and sighed with relief, "so glad that's over, I mean sure it looked good but the story was crap." Konata took out a note pad and started writing things down. "What's that for?" Kagami asked intrigued. Konata winked and held a finger to her lips, "you'll find out soon enough."

"...It was so stinky" Kagami explained, pinching her nose to emphasise the smell. The quartet laughed as they made it to the cake cafe. They were well acquainted with this store as they visited it a lot during their time in high school. Tsukasa opened the door and was greeted by a seemingly nice older lady. "Hello, are you all here as a group?" The lady asked. Miyuki nodded with a smile and requested a non-smoking table. The girls followed the waitress to their designated table and took their seats in the booth. "You can get anything you want from the buffet and go as many times as you like but you will have to pay extra if you have leftovers on your plate after an hour." The lady said with a slightly knowing smirk, as if she remembers the last time they came in and couldn't finish. "Thank you" Konata said as the lady went back to her post by the door. "Let's get some cake and we can talk while we eat." Konata stated smirking in Kagami's direction. "And no over loading this time Kagami." Kagami blushed furiously exclaiming, "it's not like I'm the only one who over stocked!" Konata laughed at the red cheeked girl and signaled the others to follow her.

Plates practically filled to the brim on three of the girls plates, the chatting commenced. Kagami looked over at Konata's plate and noticed a very small amount of cake. "What's wrong Konata? On a diet?" She smirked briskly before Konata chipped in, "No, but maybe you should consider it Kagami-sama." Konata pulled a mischievous grin at Kagami who blushed furiously. _"How could she remember that?!"_ The girls laughed and started their meal in silence.

Tsukasa eagerly initiated conversation a few minutes later with a wide grin on her face. "So what course do you do Miyuki?" Miyuki looked at Tsukasa as she spoke, "oh I'm doing a criminal justice course so I can become a lawyer." Konata nodded in agreement holding her chin as though she had finished thinking. "That is so much like you Yuki-Chan. You can definitely do a job like that considering how smart you are." Miyuki blushed slightly at the compliment and smiled. "So what have you chosen to do Tsukasa-Chan?" Turning her attention to the girl in question. "Well, I couldn't decide on whether I wanted to be a nurse or a vet, so I kinda took a year to decide, but I eventually chose a veterinary course." "Wow, that's amazing Tsukasa-Chan." Tsukasa giggled then turned to see Konata nodding in agreement again. "I can definitely see you doing something nice and helpful Tsukasa. But, aren't you a little too forgetful for a job like that?" Tsukasa whined showing that Konata's words were a little mean, but she blushed realising that there was some truth in what she said.

Konata's attention then flicked to Kagami who had been silently eating her food and was getting ready for her second buffet trip. "I bet Kagami has a course on satanic rituals." Konata sniggered, amused at her own joke. "Actually, my course is about therapeutic psychology." Kagami said, head held high, thinking she had stumped Konata. She sniggered evilly and looked at Konata, pointing with her fork, "I bet you don't even know what that means." Konata's face turned flat as she spoke calmly, "Yeah, it means that you talk to people to understand their feelings and asses the best course of action to make them feel better and diagnose the problem." Kagami's faced dropped, she hadn't expected Konata to be able to explain her course so easily and to the point. _"How did she know?"_

Miyuki turned from Kagami to Konata and decided that she would ask, "So what is your course Konata? Is it something to do with that notepad you had earlier and you quitting your job?" Konata finished her last piece of cake, set down her fork and looked at Miyuki with a wide grin. "Wow Yuki-Chan, you're as smart as always. Yes it does have something to do with my course..." Konata paused, a slightly annoyed look spread across her face, "Nothing to do with why I left my job though." Tsukasa looked concerned at Konata's expression, "So, why'd you leave?" Konata looked at Tsukasa and sighed "Because..." Konata paused again, readied herself and grabbed her chest with force. "...OF THESE!" She yelled, causing half the cafe to look at the group. Kagami blushed uncontrollably and stood up. "Stop that! It's inappropriate!" Kagami half yelling at Konata who moved her hands down to the table and pouted, "but they costed me my job." Tsukasa laughed with Miyuki before saying, "You're just like before Kona-Chan." Konata looked at the giggling twosome, confused at their words. Kagami sat back down and placed a hand to her forehead. "Yep, no doubt about it, you are definitely Konata." Konata just looked even more confused and slumped back into her chair.

Miyuki wiped the tear from her eye as the girls calmed themselves down. "So what happened exactly?" Konata looked at Miyuki, still slightly confused but willing to answer her. "My ex-boss said I had lost my 'value' when I had gained height and chest width." Konata crossed her arms and continued, "Patricia tried to list all the cosplays I could do and they liked half of them but, I said I should leave and concentrate on college work. They understood and let me quit. No hard feelings." Konata had a smile back on her face and made a triumphant nod at the end. Kagami sat with her mouth wide open, shocked at the maturity Konata showed. _"Ok, this can't be Konata! She's too mature!"_ After a few seconds, Tsukasa broke the silence, "Wow, Konata, you must like your course to give up your job." Kagami closed her mouth and swung her head to look at Tsukasa with wide eyes. _"She's right. What course could make her content with quitting her job?"_

Konata unfolded her arms and spoke again, "Yeah, I really do, I get to play the games I like and I get to state my opinion." Miyuki smiled at Konata, "I'm glad you enjoy it Kona-Chan. But, what are you studying?" All the girls averted their eyes to Konata who just smiled and said "I'm doing a journalism course." It made sense, she could play all the games she wanted, watch all the anime she wanted, read all the manga she wanted and get paid for stating her opinion on it. Kagami slapped her head. Of course she chose that course. It was so obvious.

Tsukasa jumped in her seat. "Oh wow Kona-Chan! That sounds amazing!" Konata lowered her head and placed a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder. "Erm, Kona-Chan?" "Don't do it Tsukasa! You worked so hard!" She shot her head up and looks at Tsukasa with teary eyes. "You have to stick to your course! It took you so long to choose it!" Tsukasa looked confused a moment before falling into hysterics.

Wiping the tears from her eyes once again, Tsukasa smiled as she spoke. "I've missed this. Just sat chatting with you guys." Miyuki and Kagami nodded. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun wasn't it." Miyuki nodded again. "Agreed." The group sat reminiscing for a moment before laughter emerged from the group again.

The next hour consisted of the girls exchanging stories of their college life. Konata would often share the crazy stories of her and her new 'otaku' college friends. The group would laugh then move onto one of the other girls adventures. _"The girls are having fun and, that's what matters."_

Another half an hour passed as the girls discussed their next meeting. The old waitress made her way over to their table. "Excuse me. But we need to make room for new customers." Miyuki nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry. It seems we lost track of time." The lady nodded before walking away. Konata stood up and headed for the door, the other girls following suit. Konata held the door for the others with a grin on her face. As soon as it was Kagami's turn, she bowed. "After you, Kagami-sama." Kagami's face went bright red. "I told you to stop that!" She stormed off and heard the others giggling as the followed her to the train station.

The girls made their way to the train station to depart for the evening. "Which end do you think is the head of a choco corner?" Kagami snapped her head to Konata. "You're still asking that?!" Again, Konata pulled her most memorable facial expression and looked back at Kagami. "Of course. I want to know if you've changed your minds." Miyuki contemplated a while. "I believe the thin end is the head." Tsukasa bounced as she walked. "It's because it looks like a sea shell isn't it." Miyuki nodded. Kagami then spoke with a straight face. "I think it looks more like a caterpillar." Konata nodded. "Exactly." Tsukasa squeaked at the thought then the entire group began laughing again. "Just like the last time." Kagami nodded.

The girls arrived at the train station and stood waiting for their respective trains. They continued to converse as Miyuki's train pulled in. "It seems I must depart first." She bowed courteously then turned to get her train. The group waved."Bye Miyuki!" "See you later Yuki-Chan!" "Talk to ya soon Yuki-Chan! Stay moé!" Kagami smacked Konata on top of the head before continuing her wave. They watched as Miyuki began to board the train and walked straight into the pole in the center of the car. Then the girls cheered as it left the station. "That girl will never not be moé."

The rest of the girls conversed a bit longer about new game releases and their next outing before Konata's train arrived. "Well girls. Looks like this 'taku is homeward bound." She smiled before turning and getting on her train. "Bye Kona-Chan!" "See ya Konata!" The girls waved as another friend began their ride home.

The last two stood in near silence as their train pulled into the station. They sat in silence on the ride home, only speaking when they neared their stop.

Once they arrived home, they sat with their family to watch some TV. Some boring game show that is easy to guess whether the contestant will win or not. Kagami sat, repeatedly reaching for the pocky on the table but refraining herself. _"Damn that Konata!"_

One by one, the Hiiragi family made their way to bed. Leaving the twins sat watching an old detective show. **"He has to be the culprit. He smells of mackerel. *Crowd laughs *"** "It was fun today, huh sis?" Tsukasa sat with a dreaming look on her face. Kagami looked at her in slight shock before smiling. Letting out a sigh of contentment. "Yeah..."


End file.
